


Take Care

by SelfIndulgentThings (Trashcan_Kitty)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, are they kinda out of character, but they're all in college, caregiver kenma, caregiver kuroo, do i care, little akaashi, little bokuto, no, probably, which is a weird tag for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcan_Kitty/pseuds/SelfIndulgentThings
Summary: Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo, and Kenma are in a loving committed poly relationship that's just slightly out of the ordinary.Please read the tags if you don't like it don't read it.





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> SO I was not going to post this. But this is something near and dear to me and there is all of 3 fics of this nature in this fandom.
> 
> This whole thing started over a year ago and I don't even talk to the people who i originally talked about this with but it was fleshed out and proof read by Sidoh

Akaashi’s had rough day. Two tests in back to back classes that he had been diligently studying for, for the past week and still for some reason stayed up far too late the night before going over the material. These were followed by a lecture that he didn’t have the energy to take notes during. His brain was so fried that he had to use the last of his brain power to stay relatively attentive just in case while not slipping and thinking about all of the relief that awaited him at home.

    Since the intense studying for the tests began Akaashi hadn’t allowed himself to regress at all. He was jealous watching Koutarou in little space, playing and cuddling with their boyfriends turned caregivers. Sometimes it got to the point where Akaashi would have to excuse himself from the room or the apartment to get work done because the temptation to regress himself was almost too powerful. He somehow convinced himself it would all be worth it when the tests were over. He wouldn’t have to worry about not getting a good score on either of them because he was confident in his studies so once it was all done he wouldn’t have to even think about the classes for a while.  

    It was all catching up to him now. He tried not to think about his boyfriends but he could not focus on the lecture. All of his classmates could probably tell something was up. Akaashi couldn’t stop fidgeting, whether it was bouncing his leg or fiddling with his fingers and pen while he watched the hands of the clock slowly tick by. Kuroo was meeting him after class and he was half tempted to text his boyfriend and leave early. The clock seemed to move slower and slower the longer stared at it and getting up and just leaving was sounding better and better. Akaashi knew he would already have to get the notes from someone else. He didn’t even know what the professor was droning on about anymore. Come to think of, he couldn’t even come up with a good reason why he bothered showing up for the lecture at all. He could have just gone home after the tests and not end up in this predicament.

While thinking about trying not to think about things Akaashi hardly noticed when the professor stopped talking and the class was excused. It took one of his classmate’s bag bumping into his arm to snap him out of it. He quickly texted Tetsurou where to meet him and packed up his unused notebook and pen. It was almost comical how fast he made it out of that lecture hall and out into the courtyard. He knew it would be a little while before Kuroo showed up and he didn’t need to hurry but all of a sudden his energy returned and he had no idea what to do with it. Pacing around seemed like the best option, constantly checking his phone even where there were no notifications just in case, going through every single app (several times over). It’s only about five minutes later that he received a text from his boyfriend that he’ll be there soon. The pacing stops as Akaashi made his way over to the entrance to avoid having to search for each other and delay things even more. Rocking back and forth on his heels, he waited  anxiously.

The moment Akaashi saw Kuroo walking up the path he meets the other man halfway by practically throwing himself at his unsuspecting boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his neck and proceeding to hide his face there as well after realizing how needy he must look.

“Awww Keiji baby did you miss me?” Kuroo whispers in his ear not without the signature smirk as he holds his boyfriend close. Normally Akaashi would come up with some smart ass come back but he couldn’t deny it and he could already begin to feel himself slip. So instead of giving an actual reply he just nodded slightly hoping Kuroo could feel it and snuggled impossibly closer. “Long day? We don’t have to talk about it now but if you want to go home you’re going to have to let go.”

Akaashi knew he was right and home was where he needed to be right now. He let his arms fall from around Kuroo’s neck and opted to hold his hand instead as they walked home. It wasn’t a very long walk, fortunately, but today it seemed to drag on. They made the trek back to the apartment in relative silence until they approached the building.

“How little are you feeling today?” Kuroo broke the silence, figuring it’d be easier to know beforehand.

“Not sure yet.”

“Then why don’t we start with a nap? I know you didn’t get nearly enough sleep last night, or the whole week before.”

“I’m actually not going to fight you on this.” Akaashi had to look away. He knew he was guilty and knew it wasn’t healthy but it was times like these that kinda made up for it. For the next week or so he knew all three of his boyfriends would be all over him to make up for the week he resisted all of their efforts to take care of him.

They make quick work of the couple flights of stairs that separate them from their apartment and take their shoes off at the door. When they step inside both Bokuto and Kenma are sitting on the couch, Kenma letting the other win whatever game they were playing on the switch. The game gets quickly abandoned as Bokuto jumps over the back of the couch to greet them. He crushes a slightly dazed Akaashi in his usual bear hug followed by a barrage of questions.

“KEIJI! How was class? You were taking those tests right? How’d they go? You’re finally home check out the new game we’re playing” And without giving him a moment to answer Koutarou dragged his boyfriend over to the couch.

Kenma leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “Glad you’re home, you can finally relax.” Then he returned to the game waiting for one of them to continue.

“Yup relaxing and actually it was nap time for one far too stressed baby who hasn’t slept in weeks. You can play the new game later.” Kuroo had managed to usher Akaashi down the hallway to the bedroom before he too got distracted by the video game. Bokuto pouted for a moment before Kenma handed him the controller that was dropped and they continued on as they had before.

Akaashi sat on the bed watching as Kurro rummaged around in the drawer that they kept all of the clothes and supplies for when he or Bokuto happened to need time to regress and go into little space. Kuroo didn’t take long to find what he’s looking for, he quickly returns to the waiting little with comfy pjs, a pull up, a pacifier, and his red panda stuffie, Momo, in hand. Akaashi’s eyes widened a bit at the items that were brought out and before he had the chance to say anything Kuroo beat him to it.

“I know you don’t usually use these but you said you weren’t sure how little you were feeling so I grabbed it as a precaution. It’s completely up to you though, whether or not you want to use it.” Kuroo said in a gentle cautionary voice as he set the items down on the bed. He wasn’t wrong. Diapers of any sort weren’t something that were used very often by either Bokuto or Akaashi but they kept a small stash of them for times that were particularly stressful or they happened to be in a much younger headspace than normal.

The more time passed that Akaashi wasn’t snuggled in bed the more he was starting to think that it was going to be a much littler day. He crawled from where he sat on their king sized bed over to the items splayed out over the comforter and instantly grabbed for his stuffie(insert name here) and held it up to his face feeling the soft fur against his cheek. He silently examined the other items on the bed before giving a tentative nod.

“Are you sure?” Kuroo asked just to confirm. Akaashi nodded again, blushing slightly and hiding his face in the red panda. “Alright. Now are you big enough to change yourself or do you want me to do it?” he continued in the same gentle tone.

It was barely above a whisper but Akaashi replied, “Want you to do it.” Maybe another day Kuroo would have asked again and make him speak up but neither of them needed that right now. The priority was getting his little boy as comfy and de-stressed as soon as possible.

“Okay then. But if that’s the case you need to put down Momo and put your arms up for me. It’s only going to be a couple moments, I promise.” Silently Akaashi complied, setting his panda down beside him as he lifted his hand above his head. Kuroo made quick work of removing his shirt and blowing a raspberry on his tummy making them both laugh. Jeans and underwear were next to go and as fast as they were off the pull up and pajamas were in their place before he could get cold.

“All set baby, are you ready for bed?” Akaashi nodded, took Momo into his arms and moved to the opposite side of the bed so the covers could be pulled back. When he crawled underneath Kuroo promptly tucked him in. “Do you need anything else?” Kuroo asked crouching beside the bed to be eye level with Akaashi who was already half asleep.

“Kenma,” he sleepily replied.

“Okay baby, Kenma will join you in a minute. Love you Keiji.” Kuroo smiled and kissed his forehead.

“Love you Tetsu.”He wished he could reciprocate the affection but Akaashi didn’t want to move now that he was comfy either. Kuroo tried to leave the room as quietly as possible.

“The cuddle master’s presence is required in the bedroom,” Kuroo announced as he entered the front room where Kenma and Bokutou were still playing video games. It was no secret in this household that Kenma was the best at snuggling so it didn’t hurt that Keiji had requested that Kenma join him. “I’ll keep Kou occupied and wake the two of you up in a couple hours.” Kuroo replaced Kenma on the couch as the other made his way to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to continue this. I have other ideas but the issue for me is time, so it may continue but if it does it will be a while.


End file.
